Since the introduction of tape cassettes several years ago, a number of display boxes have been developed to allow retail outlets to stock the tape cassettes in slotted installations previously used to hold L.P. records. Generally, these slots were up to six inches deep, and therefore some holder or box had to be devised to allow the tape cassettes to be held and displayed above the top of the record slots. The conventional solution has been to devise an elongated box holding the tape cassette in one end thereof, with suitable windows to show the face of the tape cassette, and with the lower part of the box empty and used merely for support. The support boxes are not sold with the tape cassettes, but instead are taken to the cashier who removes the tape cassette from the storage box, sells the cassette to the purchaser, and then returns the support box to a stockpile of empty such boxes waiting to be filled again with new tape cassettes for sale.
Because of the small size of the tape cassettes as compared to L.P. records, a growing problem of theft has been encountered by retail outlets. It is a simple matter for a person to open the support box while pretending to examine it, remove the tape cassette and slip it into a pocket or purse, and then replace the support box.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a cassette support box which is equipped with means to discourage theft from it of a contained cassette tape, while nonetheless allowing the cashier readily to open the box.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide flap means integral with the box and adapted to maintain a cassette tape in proximity to the upper end of the box.